Choices
by Jolinar773
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya rarely loses control. However when he does, Renji is usualy the one who gets the full dose of his Captain's well masked short-tempered nature...


**Konnichiwa, minna-san :)**

**This old drabble Choices once again up and hopefuly re-edited to your satisfaction, please review your opinions, no matter what they are! Authors feel refreshed to know their work is appreciated and mistakes pointed out! :)**

**Warning: M-rated for a reson, explicit yaoi - man x man sex and relationship; don't like, don't read...**

**For those who share this kinky hobby of mine, enjoy!**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was fuming. His insides squirming like many little snakes, it made him sick with rage and frustration, though it could not be seen on the outside, no. For those whom he had passed on his way to the 6th Division office this early afternoon, he would seem perfectly normal – features composed, step quick and graceful, slight arrogance eminating from every move and every swish of the long, silver scarf wrapped around his slender, pale neck.

However, there were two things positively giving away the Kuchiki's foul mood – the fire, burning within the depth of obsidian eyes, and flares of immense reiatsu he had a very hard time controlling at the moment. And that alone, most likely, had all the shinigami along his way turning on their heels the moment he approached and running for the hills, white in the face, or as well flattenning themselves against a wall, wishing nothing more than to merge with it and dissappear, until the danger subsided. Either way, such precautions were completely useless, for Kuchiki Byakuya remained completely oblivious to the effects his presence had on his subordinates; his mind wandering elswhere. And not just anywhere, but within the walls of a certain houselhold in the Material World. The Kurosaki Clinic. And why? Well...

"_Nii-sama!" Rukia fell to her knees, bowing so low, her nose touched the wooden threshold of Byakuya's study._

_The Kuchiki manor was immersed in silence of late summer night, interrupted only by soft sounds of singing cicadas and splashing of water, glittering in the silver light of a crescent moon high within the indigo depths of the sky sprinkled with garlands of stars, numerous koi playing tag underneath the glossy surface of the pond._

"_What is it, Rukia?" Byakuya said calmly, straightening up from his work to look at his sister. _

_She had returned from the Material World to hand in the report for both, him and her own Captain, and her presence filled the lonely mansion with warmth and serenity Byakuya had long since forgotten in the wake of recent events._

_The petite, black-haired shinigami didn't answer immediately, instead she raised her head, looking the man who took her in and gave her a life directly into handsome, yet unsmiling face. Though the expression of his features never changed, she could clearly register his dark, heavy-lidded gaze warming up at the sight of her, encouraging her to speak her mind. However, right not it wasn't easy at all; no matter how many times she tried to convince herself she could confide in him now with anything that was on her mind, she found it extremely difficult to talk to him the way she would talk to her friends._

_She gulped, making up her mind. He would have realized soon enough anyway, and it would be better for him to hear the news from her, rather than finding out purely by accident. _

_"I have requested a transfer to the Material World, Nii-sama." she said, feeling her heart hammering in her small chest. Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly as she continued, very quietly. "Indefinitely. Ichigo..." she paused again, thinking of how to formulate the words correctly. "He expressed a desire to learn Kidou and I would like to help him."_

_At this point, Byakuya snorted inwardly, obsidian eyes now flaring. Expressed desire to learn Kidou? Unlikely. However, he did not say anything, only looked at his sister, now playing with the hem of her obi as she was kneeling by the old-fashioned shoji door._

"_And also," again another pause, and Byakuya could see it coming, though he hoped against hope he was just being paranoid."I would like your permision to..." she gulped slightly again, steeling herself for what she thought would be a resolute dismissal of such ludicrous idea. "To engage in a relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo, Nii-sama!" the words came out so quicky and barely audibly, it took Byakuya some time to process what he had just heard. And he would very much liked to never have done so._

_But there it was, the plea, the hope, the wish - everything clearly written in those great pools of midnight-blue, and he could not bring himself to say -for the life of him- what the beast that had suddenly roared within him, scorching his insides, wanted him to shout. _

_He could not. _

The door to the 6th Division Office burst open and Kuchiki Byakuya swept inside, gracefully, though the gesture of closing them behind him was a little bit more forceful than usual. However, no matter how much noise he made, it made no difference for the broad-shouldered figure, dressed in black and white shihakusho and now sprawled over one of the two writing-desks, fast asleep, crimson hair loose and falling over tattooed face and shoulders, somehow reminding Byakuya of trails of blood. The sight of his Vice-Captain lying amogst piles of unfinished paperwork, snoring loudly, caused Byakuya's already foul temper to rise even higher, blood uncharacteristically boiling in his veins.

He didn't know why he felt such strong surge of fury towards the man right now, however he could not ignore it. Nor had he any intention to. Instead, he stepped into a bright, golden column of sunlight, pouring into the room through a large window behind Renji's back and leaned over to look at the sleeping man from across the table, face was only inches from the red-head's.

"Renji, may I inquire to what is _this_ supposed to be?" he said quite clearly and picked up one of the half-filled forms, holding it infront of the sleeping man.

However, Abarai Renji did not wake up. He only stirred, slurped noisly and turned his head to the other side.

Byakuya felt an imaginary twitch in his right eye as the goblet of his patience overflowed. He took a deep, steadying breath and, channeling his rage into the famous icy chill of a voice, he spoke again, more loudly.

"_Renji_!" and this time, the crimson head flew up, almost colliding with his face and the Vice-Captain looked around, bewildered, eyes nothing but small slits, still bearing the remnants of sleep.

"Wha'?" he blurted automatically. "Taichou? What're you..." but the rest of his sentence got lost, when he remembred where they were and why Kuchiki Byakuya looked so livid, though his face itself remained a mask of indifference. "Oh... uhm... shit. Must've fallen asleep..." Renji scratched the back of his head in embarrassement.

"Indeed you had." Byakuya's voice still remained measured and chilled to the bone. "The moment I walked out of that door this morning, I presume, as well." and he dropped the sheet of paper right on top of the one Renji used as a pillow. "Which means the work I have assigned you with is not only far from finished, but also adds to all you have failed to complete since the beginning of this week."

Byakuya straightened up, looking down on his Vice-Captain, temper running so high, Renji seemed to have dimished considerably under the blazing gaze of those obsidian eyes. "_How,_ I ask you, would you rectify such inability to meet the little duties you are required to perform, _Abarai-fukutaichou_?"

Renji would have very much liked his Captain to yell at him. Or slap him, which was what most people would do, no matter how much he reminded himself that the noble would never condescend to such a thing. He would never let his control slip, not in front of somebody else. Especially not, when the somebody happened to be his own Vice-Captain. But the blood-freezing tone of Byakuya's voice was much, much worse than any angry outbursts Renji would expect, if it came to that. He felt guilty and ashamed, and he wished for nothing more than to make it up to Byakuya, because he knew very well –or at least suspected- the reason behind his Captain's recent unpredictable moodswings. After all, Renji has been Rukia's best friend since they were kids, running for their very lives with stolen food and water through filthy streets of Inuzuri. There was no way she wouldn't tell him about her and Ichigo the moment she got back from the Material World. And Renji kept steeling himself, for he was sure this moment would come sooner or later, when Kuchiki Byakuya also finds out and the red-head could understand his rage. He had fought with it too. He considered Rukia as much of a sister to him as she was to the current head of the Kuchiki clan. It was only natural for him to be overprotective of her, after all it was all his pulling the strings to have her remain still but an ordinal shinigami, though with her level of power, Rukia could easily make a ranked officer. Byakuya did not want her to get hurt, and the thought of having her taken away by some 'adolescent brute' as he liked to call Ichigo from time to time, without even the ability to control his own reiatsu was bound to infuriate him almost as much as if he found out she had been devoured by a hollow.

"I'll finish it! Honest!" Renji burst out in an attempt to divert the incoming storm, however he knew long before those words left his mouth, it will do him no good.

"That you will." the raven-haired noble said simply and it felt like the temperature in the room dropped a few more degrees. "And you will not leave this office until it is done. All of it. I intend to see to it personally." and he retired to his own chair, leaning over his own pile of forms he had yet to read and sign, leaving Renji to stare at his own considerable amount of work, despair reflecting in chocolate eyes. This was going to be a very long night.

o.O.o

And so it was, that the first red and golden rays of the morning sun, climbing up the horizon to sweep out the chill of night, found the 6th Division Captain together with his lieutenant still behind their desks, though Byakuya's work already neatly piled up at the corner of the table, while Renji's didn't seem to have decreased in the slightest.

Byakuya's eyelids flickered open when a loud snort filled the illuminated room, and he realized he had dozed off, head propped up eith an elbow, resting on the cold, wooden surface of the desk. His eyes immediately shot towards the other man to find it was _him,_ who had made the sound, once again fast asleep, leaning back in his chair, arms limply dangling along his body, head flinged back, vermilion hair tied into the usual fuzzy ponytail to prevent the silken strands from interfering with his work. And as Byakuya watched a cone of light sliding over tattooed forehead, making the crimson flood shine strangely as though it were a liquid fire, and along tanned skin of exposed neck and shoulders, as Renji's black shihakusho slid lower in his sleep, revealing more pitch-black markings the noble learned to associate with the wild personality of his Vice-Captain, sudden thought flashed through his still half-slumering mind and he stood up, stretching and quietly creeping behind his sleeping lieutenant, leaning over him.

For a few moments the Kuchiki hesitated, suddenly unsure whether or not this was the best idea, however usual means of punishment did not seem to work on Renji, so Byakuya needed to change his approach. Also, he needed to get the frustration over Rukia and Ichigo out of his system before he forgets about his status as the head of one of the four major noble houses, and makes sure there is not even enough of the orange-haired teenager left to bury. And besides, Renji's wide known reputation for having the most bashful reactions, whenever it came to anything to do with physical relationships, almost matching that of a twelve-year-old virgin surely promised great amount of amusement.

With this, Kuchiki Byakuya made his mind and reached to free the strands of burning crimson from the restraint of the thin string binding them, letting them fall loosely, while trailing tips of long, slim fingers around the sft skin of Renji's ear and copying the outlines of tattoos on his neck.

The touch had awakened the red-headed shinigami. Groaning sleepily, he remained as he was for a few seconds, looking at the outline of his Captain illuminated by the golden sunlinght, kenseikan glittering in contrast with raven hair. And then brown eyes widened in shock, when he felt hot breath caressing his ear as Byakuya lowered his head and whispered in a low, dangerous voice only he could produce.

"If I am not mistaken, you were given clear instructions, Renji. How is it then, that you dare to sleep while your work hasn't been finished?" and stepped aside as Renji jumped up so quickly, he almost knocked over his chair, obsidian eyes fixed into their chocolate counterparts, wide as saucers.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji began tussling with his shihakusho, realizing it had half-slid off his shoulders, and ran a hand through his hair only to find out it was loose and the thing that had been binding it is now dangleing on one of his Captain's slender fingers.

Renji stared at it for a moment, before he realized he should say something, not a slightest chance for him to register the most fleeting signs of amusement shaping Byakuya's features. "I'm gonna get to it right now! There's not that much left—" but the rest of the sentence died in his throat, when Kuchiki Byakuya closed the space between them in a single, long stride and slowly ran his thumb along the red-head's lower lip.

"Yes, you can certainly do that." came out, still nothing but a whisper. "However, it seems conventional means of punishment for insubordination do not work on you. Which leads me to believe maybe a new approach would be appropriate." ghost of a smirk flashed across pale, otherwise expressionless mien and it probably scared the red-headed lieutenant as much as the hand gently trailing the outlines of his cheek and jaw. "Either you will submit yourself to training with me, which might bring you a considerable amount of pain or," slender finger winded into firey strands, obsidian eyes gleamed maliciously. "You bestow your body upon me now and every time you neglect your duties. However, I must warn you that I require a certain amount of... flexibility from my lovers and I do not tolerate any kind of behaviour I do not personally request."

Byakuya stepped back and watched Renji's astonishment. Rosy tint creeping up the man's face until it almost matched the color of his hair. This, of course was a bit of a lie, since Byakuya has not taken anyone into his bed for a very long time and he enjoyed giving pleasure as much as he did recieving it. However, he found out as he watched Renji opening and closing his mouth, fingers entwining clumsily, this was certainly worth the little of the emotion he let slip past his icy exterior, and he was sure this was just the beginning.

"'Tis your choice, however." Byakuya said after a few seconds of silence and turned his back on his gaping lieutenant, deciding to look out of the window into the slowly awakening streets of Seireitei, thinking.

They had about three hours until the 6th Division fills with life and even so, nobody would dare enter here without knocking first. Though surely, this wouldn't be the case even if it were noon. Renji would never submit himself to such humiliation. He was never afraid of getting beaten up. Renji enjoyed fighting, Byakuya knew that, though he seemed rather reluctant to engage in battle with his captain since the fiasco with Rukia's execution. Even so...

"Do it." the resolution in Renji's voice cut through the train of Byakuya's thoughts like a knife. He turned around to look at the red-head, his broad-shouldered, muscular body enveloped in a kind of golden aura from the sun, now fully risen over the roofs of Seireitei. "I've sworn never to raise my sword against you again, taichou, you know that. So do it. My body..."

And this time it was Byakuya's turn to recieve a shock treatment. He could not fully supress the surprise reflecting in his slightly widening dark eyes, when he looked at his Vice-Captain as if he had never really seen him. He was so sure Renji would choose to fight, he had never considered him to remeber the oath from so long ago, when he had been sitting by his captain's bed day and night within the 4th Division headquarters, waiting for him to regain consciousness after getting beaten up by Ichigo and ran through by Shinsou. But surely, Renji did not mean it. He had misunderstood what Byakuya was implying, otherwise he would never have agreed to it. Maybe if the noble were to show him...

The 6th Division Captain removed the pair of white tekkou and scarf, again closing the space between himself and his lieutenant, letting his hands slip inside the red-head's shihakusho, loosening the obi and pulling shitagi and kosode out of black hakama. Feeling every curve of every muscle underneath the soft, tanned skin of Renji's tattooed abdomen, stomach and chest, his palms traveled up, coming to rest on broad shoulders for a moment, before Byakuya led them one to each side, taking the black and white fabrick along, until it fell inaudibly to the floor, while all this time, obsidian gaze never left the chocolate one, glittering with fear, insecurity and maybe a little bit of what seemed like... desire?

Determined it must have been his own wishful thinking, Byakuya worked his hands back up to Renji's shoulders, along strong arms while he leaned forward to run his tongue along the red-head's clavicle, kissing and sucking at its crook, before going up almost lazily, tracing black tattoos of exposed neck and biting soft earlobe.

_How far are you willing to go, Renji?_

"Remove the rest of your clothes, Renji." he murmured quietly, though very clearly, so that there will be no doubt this was indeed an order.

And to his astonishment, Renji obliged, his hands trembling as he clumsily fought with his obi, already loosened enough for him to only tug and let it slide to the floor, while fingers already reached to untie the black hakama. It followed its predecessors' example, leaving the red-head standing almost in the middle of the office, though hidden from curious outside eyes, but not so much as to not remain illuminated by the soft golden light, spreading about as the sun behind the window climbed higher still.

Byakuya stared, transfixed at the sight of his lieutenant's strong, well-build body, his eyes followed the light all the way from the neck and across heaving chest down, wintessing for the first time the full extent of the black markings, now standing out, reaching as far as Renji's inner thighs and for a moment, he considered ordering him to turn around so that he could see the whole beauty of it, however the train fo his thoughts had been severed once more, when he registered the red-head's hand loosening the loincloth – the only thing still hiding the last bit of Renji's body still not exposed to his captain.

"Now, Renji," Byakuya spoke, before the red-head could finish what he had started, and his voice was hoarse and thick with lust he could not supress for the life of him. Aware of his precious control slipping dangerously out of his grasp, he still felt confident enough to be able to control it, though part of him was already screaming for the rest of his sanity to gather itself and stop this madness, before it goes too far. He did not want to listen. "Remove mine."

And once again, Renji did as he was told, though his breathing hitched and hands were trembling more than ever as they slid into his captain's shihakusho, caressing the soft skin stretching over line of lean muscles the same way Byakuya did to take off his own clothing.

With every touch of those big, calloused hands Byakuya found himself burning, aching, longing for the contact, familiar heat settling itself in the pit of his stomach. The movements were irratic and not at all what he usualy prefered when pleasuring himself in the dead of night, when there was nobody around to see or hear him, however there was something to them that caused his body to react on its own volition, and he could not prevent himself from becoming aroused no matter how much self-control he still had.

And then there was a hand brushing against his aching need, the touch sending sweet jolts of electricity throughout his heated body, and he became aware of his own fingers resting on Renji's crotch, feeling hot, bare flesh, considerably hardened even though he couldn't remember when the loincloth had given in.

Several quick pants, soft brush of lips against lips, press of flesh against flesh and it took hartbeats for all the sensations to register in the noble's brain, before hands could wrap around Renji's wrists, dragging them off the dangerous area, where he could feel his own hakama loosening so that it threatened to give way. The raw desire to claim the red-head whole here and now rushed over his senses with unbearable force, scaring Kuchiki Byakuya out of his wits as well as sending him skidding back to reality, which he very much appreciated.

"That's enough, Renji. You may dress up and leave." the raven-haired shinigami, suprised he had been able to call on to his voice at all, did his best to look away from his lieutenant quickly, for if he had not, he were sure to succumb to the sensual invitation, promising heaven itself in the form of this beautiful, agile, strong, yet pliant body in front of him.

Inspite of himself, Byakuya panicked, for he could never loose control. Such a thing would be inexcusable. Unbecominng of his position as the head of the Kuchiki clan, as well as the 6th Division Captain. Yet here it was, uncharacteristically thrilled from the prospect of being loved. Recieving pleasure and giving it. Unacceptable.

"I will see you here tomorrow morning, ready to finish your work."

"But you—" Renji began, confused at the sudden change of mind, as well as the reaction of his own body not only to Byakuya's ministrations, but the thought of what was about to happen, when he caressed the soft pale skin, feeling the muscles move with every quickened breath. It wasn't what he had expected, though he could not say he did not like it. And Byakuya seemed to enjoy it quite a bit as well as far as he could tell by the flush of cheeks his captain probably didn't even realized was there, and tempting hardness standing out from underneath the black fabric of his hakama.

"You are _dismissed_, Abarai-fukutaichou." Byakuya's voice once again regained its icy edges.

The man picked up his own clothes, throwing them over his shoulders, and Renji knew there was no point in arguing. He never understood these moods of Byakuya's, though he had learned to just go with the flow, until everything returned to normal, which usualy did not take long. However this was something he would never have expected. And it affected him in some way, though scared the shit out of him, and he knew even before he had groomed himself and left the office, that he won't be able to get the events of the past half an hour out of his head for a very long time.

o.O.o

Sure enough, the following days were marked with increasing uneasiness. Byakuya tried his best to avoid being alone with Renji, or talking to the man in general, thought he knew very well this was not going to work for long, if they were to keep the Division up and running as smoothly as always, and Renji seemed to be thinking along the same lines, devoting almost every single moment of his free time training with the squad to the very bring of exhaustion. His assigned paperwork, however, had always piled up on the desk, perfect to the letter and Byakuya could not help to wonder where had his lieutenant found the time to finish it.

He wouldn't ask, though. It was none of his business, as long as everything was as it should be. Which sadly wasn't entirely so either, because even though on the outside Kuchiki Byakuya remained composed and reserved as was becoming of his status, his mind strayed from the path of tranquility he had been taught to walk for so many years, in every possible meaning of the word, his body following suit. This time, however, it was not Rukia and her blossoming relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo which had caused so much distress to the raven-haired noble. After so many weeks of wishing images of those two together out of his head, Byakuya finally succeded in his endevours only to have them replaced by much more alluring images of Renji, preferably naked, just like Byakuya had seen him that morning in their office, wild, black tattoos trailing across broad, well-trained body, strong muscles shifting and changing underneath soft, tanned skin with every breath and every move, beautifuly standing out against the golden rays of morning sun...

Byakuya willed with all his mind the image to dissapear, fists clenched, head bowed and for a few moments there was silence, before he spoke, calmly as always. "You may go. And I do not wish to be disturbed tonight. Tell them, I will tend to those urgent matters they claim to have in the morning."

The maid -young girl with mousy hair, fashioned into a complicated hairstyle with many accessories, gleaming in the moonlight growing stronger as the skies grew steadily darker- bowed and with a soft rustling of her old-fashioned, heavy kimono left the Kuchiki manor inner gardens, leaving her master standing by a tall yaezakura tree, now heavily in bloom.

Byakuya let out a sigh, when he was sure there was nobody in the vicinity to hear him and his midnight-blue kinagashi gently slid from skinny wrists to his elbows as he raised his hands to caress the wrinkled bark. A single, large flower, thick with rich pink petals fell onto his opened palm and he watched it for a long moment, before crouching down beside one of the ponds filled with his precious koi, laying it on the darkened, glossy surface. The flower remained stationary for a while, before gentle waves carried it far beyond Byakuya's reach. Obsidian eyes followed its progress, mind swirling with thoughts and images in such confusion he could not make out clearly even a single one.

It was not until several minutes later, when he registered a low-level humming of familiar reiatsu close by, which he recognized instantly, standing up, though not looking for its source. Instead he folded his arms on his chest and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind as much as possible.

"What is it, Renji?" Byakuya asked finally, glad his voice was calm and measured and there could be no mistaking the slight undertone of annoyance.

Nervous shuffling from somewhere behind his back let Byakuya know, that the red-headed Vice-Captain walked towards him. He turned around with the intention to stop him in case he gets too close, but Renji knew his place very well, and after all, they haven't talked to each other for quite some time, which made this even more awkward, so he came to a halt within a few steps from his captain and outstretched his hands, handing over a bundle of papers.

"Trainin' reports you requested, taichou. Quite few people to fill the missin' posts this time." he said, scratching the back of his head absent-mindedly with his free hand.

"Thank you." Byakuya said in a low voice, reaching out to take the forms, the simple gesture causing their hands to touch ever so slightly.

All the images haunting his sleep since that fateful morning came rushing back, sweeping reason away like a tidal wave, and the noble had a hard time fighting the urge to linger and entwine their fingers, while Renji turned his face away, determined not to look directly at his captain. It pained Byakuya to see a flicker of shame and dissapointment reflected in those chocolate eyes, even for the fleetest moment.

"You may go." he uttered as serenely as he was able and walked gracefully towards the opened door to his study.

Renji, however, did not leave and Byakuya found himself having difficulties concentrating as he put the papers on his desk, let alone ignoring his lieutenant's presence, for he had not only followed the noble, but entered the room as well, though fortunately coming to stand near the door frame.

"Anything else you require from me, Renji?" Byakuya's voice reverberated softly through the dimly-lit study, he had wished the red-head to go away as quickly as possible.

He felt uncomfortable around him. Every time he looked at Renji, his head started spinning, heart hammering in his chest and now, once again, he could feel the delicate control he took so much pride in slipping away, in favour of a single selfish wish to kiss the man breathless. Take him for his own. He knew this couldn't continue forever, and he reconciled to face this moment sooner or later, however, in his opinion, later seemed deffinitely better. At least before he learns to control his thoughts, and stop heat coming to his cheeks at the very sight of Renji as well as to another part of his body he would rather have remained impassive.

"Yeah, well..." the red-head fidgeted again nervously, looking at his feet, before he made himself lift his gaze to the captain's. Byakuya had no other choice than to return it, searching the red-head's eyes for any indication as to what he might expect, at the same time leashing himself from looking elsewhere. "I wanted to apologize for bein' such an ass. I mean..." Renji paused for a moment, again watching intently his pair of waraji. "I know why you're so pissed 'n all, 'cause Rukia told me." another pause and Byakuya could not help to inwardly sigh with relief, because he needed every distraction now to keep him from thinking about Renji's naked body and how it would taste after the whole day of training recruits. "'Bout her. 'N Ichigo. 'N..." brown eyes darted up once more. "I know you wanna chop him to pieces, I do too, believe me." for a fraction of a second Byakuya was sure he could see red gleam in that wild gaze, however, it might have been just a trick of light. "But y'see, I've been there. I've seen the two together 'n she's happy, though I wouldn't expect _you_ to just let her go. I mean, you hate Ichigo 'n all 'n it's just... Dunno. Weird."

Silence fell between them, where Renji was looking determinedly anywhere else but at Byakuya, while the raven-haired noble stared at his vice-captain as if he had never seen him clearly before. Yes, he had always known there was a very strong bond between him and Rukia and for some time Byakuya even though Renji in love with his sister, however the full extent of his now more brotherly feelings towards the younger Kuchiki, never ceased to amaze him. And suddenly, for a single moment Byakuya could see Renji not as his lieutenant but as someone with whom he shares a very precious element of his life and the realization made something within him click into the right place.

He allowed himself to smile gently, watching Renji's astonished expression as he raised his head to see why his captain was keeping silent for so long. The sight must have probably seemed very alien and ucharacteristic with no kenseikan, tekkou, scarf or haori and only simple kinagashi wrapped around Byakuya's body.

"Believe it or not, Renji, I do not wish to 'chop' Kurosaki Ichigo to pieces, nor do I desire to make any other attempts on his life." he continued quickly, when Renji opened his mouth to argue. "For I am very well aware of Rukia's weakness for him and I consider her old enough to determine for herself whether or not a man is worth her attention, even though you and I are not inclined to her choice." he sighed. "Now if that is all, I wish you could leave. I am very weary today." and he turned his back to Renji, again becoming aware of his mind filling with images and thoughts he would prefer to bury deep within his soul.

Again silence fell and Byakuya could only guess what was going on inside Renji's head, because once again the man did not move an inch.

"There's one more thin', taichou." and there was only a split second for Byakuya to register the voice becoming lower and huskier and coming out suspiciously close to his left ear, before a pair of strong arms rested on his shoulders, turning him to face his red-headed vice-captain, who then tentatively pressed his lips against his captain's, exploiting the moment of surprise to slip his tongue through, delving into the welcoming warmth of the noble's mouth.

Though a bit stunned, Byakuya reflexively returned the gesture, kissing Renji back with equal passion and it took several eloquent strokes of their tongues, before he realized what was happening.

"What are you doing, Renji?" he asked, when they broke apart to take a breath.

Renji's face once more almost matched the color of his hair as he again scratched the back of his head. "Haven't managed to finish the work today." he said, and after a short pause when Byakuya raised his eyebrow, he added. "And Kira helped with the rest. So..."

Byakuya stared for a moment into those chocolate eyes, reflecting the soft lamplight and the realization of what Renji was saying slowly dawned on him, causing his heart to leap so that for a moment, he though it might burst out of his chest. He remebered the flicker of desire he had seen that early morning days ago, which he had dismissed as his being stupid and hopeful, but now there it was again, as clear as if it had always been there, mixed with trepidation and insecurity, which he immediately made a point of erasing with pleasure.

"Truly, I have never though I would live to see you of all people reminding me of my own liabilities." the noble said at last with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and in a single swift motion, Renji was sprawled on his back over Byakuya's desk, the captain leaning over him, lust dancing in obsidian eyes.

Renji saw it all and his face split into a nervous grin, though voice was quite steady. "Liability, huh? Well I'm not gonna force you." and he used all of his strength to pull himself up again only to end up pinned onto a nearby wall, hands held firmly in place above his head.

"If I remember correctly, Renji, I have already told you, I do not tolerate any kind of behaviour I do not request from my lover personally." Byakuya whispered into his lieutenant's ear, forefingers pressing agains each of his wrists. "It seems as though you need to be reminded of your place. Bakudou #4: Hainawa." and a pair brightly glowing, golden ropes winded around the red-head's hands, binding him, so that Byakuya could have free reign.

And indeed, the Kuchiki immediately strived to exploit the moment of surprise, stealing Renji's lips in a harsh, violent and demanding kiss the man accepted without hesitation. Cold, agile fingers began working on his shihakusho, starting with the obi, before moving agonizingly slowly upwards, when the black hakama slid to the floor as well, pausing momentarily to play with small belly button, while hot, wet mouth descended along the strong line of Renji's jaw and teeth sank into the soft skin of his neck, drawing a low moan out of partially opened lips. As always, Byakuya could feel the heat residing in the pit of his stomach, creeping into every inch of his body and this time, he did not have to supress it. He could set the beast within him loose like he hadn't done in years, and the thought invigorated him as much as the feeling of firm muscles under his palms as he dragged them up along the outlines of black tattoos, until he could feel much softer skin of perked, darkened nipples.

Teasingly, he began rubbing over it and around, squeezing from time to time, while listening to soft sounds of pleasure forcing themselves out of his lover's throat as he tilted his head and his body arched to the ministrations. Byakuya's kisses, in the meantime, reached the hollow of Renji's clavicle, tongue loitering along the prominent bone, leaving a wet trail in its wake, before meeting with fingers, joining them.

However, it didn't take much for Byakuya to tire of this game. He could be very patient, when it came down to it, but right now it was the most difficult thing in the world to just keep himself from taking the red-head on the spot.

Forcing the remainder of reason still left in him, though it was far too little to keep him from going further, he moved to the next level by leading his hands each to one side round Renji's torso, reaching to his back, still hidden underneath the shitagi and kosode falling loosely over his otherwise completely naked body, for the clothes could not be removed unless Byakuya was to set his prey free. And he had no intention of doing so just yet.

Nimble, icy fingers met over Renji's spine, trailing down yet another set of tattoos eyes could not see, and pausing for a moment to play with the alluring round of the red-head's bottom, which made him stir and blush violently, bowing his head and ignoring loose strand of crimson hair falling over his face, to watch, enthralled, the steady progress of Byakuya's lips towardsthe inviting hardness in his crotch. His senses were overpowered by every little touch, every little caress on his inner thighs, massaging tensed muscles tantalizingly, copying the shapes of tattoos - all without the slightes contact with the burning length, twitching in anticipation only inches above.

It threatened to drive Renji crazy as surely as the knowledge of Byakuya still being fully dressed was making his temper reach its limits. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to touch the noble. To taste him. To feel him with all of his body so much, it was actually aching. Renji closed his eyes, focusing on the kidou spell binding him, but as he did so, the sweet stimulations had stopped abruptly and he understood without the use of words, from only a single look into those fathomless, obsidian depths zeroing in on him, that to make any further attempts to free himself would surely mean to flat out forget about tonight's adventure, which left him with no other choice but to resign and let Byakuya have his way with him. Not that Renji particularly minded anyway.

This train of thought, however, dissapeared shortly, mind going completely blank as Byakuya placed a set of small pecks around his swolen arousal, before finally kissing the tip, tongue pushing lightly onto the little slit, now leaking small beads of precum. The touch was tender and probing, and Byakuya enjoyed greatly the twitch Renji's member gave each time he ran his tongue from base to tip and back again, as well as the now unmistakably louder and more pronounced sounds of pleasure escaping the red-head's lips. He felt his own burning need throbbing painfully within the confines of loincloth underneath the midnight-blue kinagashi, and even though he was having quite a good time tormenting the man that had cost him to loose his temper innumerable times, the sinews binding the noble to his quickly crumbling self-control were slowly straining to a breking point.

Renji himself was already on the verge of release, and it did not suprise Byakuya, given the red-head had never had a woman or a man before in his life. Feeling generousity he couldn't explain as well as sudden desire to see and taste for himself all this wild, untamed beast in his arms could offer, the Kuchiki decided to grant him this one desire, swallowing his vice-captain whole in a single, delicious slide, making sure to keep teeth away, while dragging tongue along and around the heated flesh, moving it in and out of his mouth with rhytmical precision.

"Tai... can't... lemme..." Renji was being incoherent, almost completely incomprehensible, however the eloquent tug on the kidou ropes binding him gave Byakuya a very good idea as to what he was trying to say.

He responded to the unspoked plea with sinking his teeth into the red-head's twitching arousal, and Renji seemed to have understood this wordless dismissal of his request, for he had reduced himself to whimpering softly through clenched teeth, while rocking his hips in unison with Byakuya's movements. And it did not take very long for an audible cry to scrape through Renji's throat and the raven-haired noble felt a surge of hot, nourishing liquid filling his mouth. Like a starving man, he gorged it all, enjoying the taste of his lover to the very last drop.

Renji tensed, shuddered and his knees gave way, only the kidou spell keeping him from slinding onto the floor. He felt exhausted and utterly spent, sweating, burning and panting heavily as if he had just run a mile, brightly glowing fireflies still twinkling underneath his closed eyelids, sweet, though fading reminders of hights reached. Only vaguely, he registered Byakuya wrapping one arm around his waist, while the other reached up to tap on his wrists, releasing Renji and helping him gently to lie down on the surprisingly warm wooden floor.

The red-head's eyes fluttered open at the tingling sensation of velvety black strands on his cheeks, to look into gleaming, obsidian eyes of his captain, now straddling him. For a fleeting moment he thought he never realized just how much of the real Kuchiki Byakuya those eyes were giving away. Speaking volumes of what face or words could never express. And he felt a strong surge of desire to see more of the fiery spirit reflected now in those fathomless depths. To bring it up with his hands and mouth each and every night from now on. It felt like he would die if he couldn't. Vanish from existence.

Lips pressed agains his, tongue coaxing them apart and Renji obliged, experiencing his own taste being delivered to him by Byakuya's hungry, soft, tender kisses. He could not process the fact that he was now free again immediately, focusing only on the taste of the moment and it wasn't untill he heard a low voice from somewhere beyond a veil whispering to him to relax, when the red-head became fully aware of his surroundings, as well as a finger -thickly coated with something he thought might be his own moisture- working its way into his tight entrance. His hands shot up on their own volition, wrapping around Kuchiki Byakuya's shoulders and back, and Renji realized from the touch of heated skin the noble had finally discarded his clothes as well. Another slender finger entered him and he let out a hitched breath, wincing slightly from the unexpected intrusion.

"Only a bit more, Renji. The pain will subside shortly. You need to relax a bit more." Byakuya's heart was hammering wildly in his chest, he was surprised it did not reflect in his voice, which sounded quite steady.

He knew he had to be extra slow and carefulcareful, if he were to avoid causing Renji unnecessary pain. And he did not want to hurt his lieutenant more than he had done already. Very slowly, Byakuya inserted a third finger, feeling Renji's amrs around his torso tightening, nails digging into soft, pale skin, sure to leave marks. He didn't mind, however, proud of the red-heads strength and content with him clinging to him instead of trying to push him away. With one more reach, Byakuya rewarded the gesture, when he found the spot that turned pain into pleasure, and Renji let out a cry, his body arching, while fingers within him scissored to widen him enough for the Kuchiki himself to slip in.

And he did so only moments later, gripping firmly Renji's inner thigs with both hands, throwing one tattooed leg over his shoulder while he stole the red-head's lips once more to divert his attention and muffle an audible cry he knew would surely come.

For a few seconds, both men stilled, Renji's eyes opened wide, mouth still captured in a deep kiss, fingers sinking deeper into flawless skin of Byakuya's back. Then, as if in slow motion, Kuchiki Byakuya began to push in, bit by bit, as far as it would go, registering with relief and a bit of surprise, it went much more smoothly that he had anticipated.

Renji trusted him and he was not going to betray that trust.

At first the movements were very slow, tentative and gentle, before the noble seemed satisfied with increasing the speed, still watching intently for any sign of discomfort he might cause his vice-captain. Renji, however, having his sweet spot precisely hit with each thrust, so that he felt like his sanity was deserting him for good, only reached further to touch as much of the other man's exposed skin as he could, audible groans escaping his lips, for he was no longer able to control himself. And Byakuya seemed no better, head resting on the red-head's shoulder, panting heavily and slightly loosing the rhytm of his thrusts from time to time, grip on Renji's thigs strengthening more and more.

A duet of no-longer-supressed huffs and moans filled the dimly lit study, making a symphony of the deepest and most intense of earthly pleasures, and Renji gritted his teeth, feeling himself once again reaching the peak as the pace of their lovemaking increased yet again. Byakuya's hand slid down his thigh, gripping firmly his hip to hold him steady, while the noble pushed in once, twice, three times, and as the fourth thrust reached the spot that made Renji writhe beneath his lover -spilling out once more- Byakuya himself had crossed the threshold with a cry, muffled with a passionate kiss.

Drops of sweat made their way across the noble's forehead and down to reach the tip of his nose, before they fell onto the burning tattooed skin of Abarai Renji, lying flat on his back, chest heaving with quick, shallow breaths. Suddenly, it made Byakuya remember when he had been thinking about the taste of that skin after the whole day of training. Reaching his climax, however, had made him forget all else. He nuzzled against the crook of Renji's shoulder for a few seconds and then licked it.

"Whatcha doin'?" Renji stared at him as the Kuchiki raised his head again to look at his lover, who shuddered under the sensation.

The corners of the noble's mouth curled into a smirk as he licked his lips, making out salty taste of sweat, soap and something suspiciously like blood.

Feral. Wild. Untamed. Uncontrollable. All of these words and many more were coming to his mind as it lingered on his tongue.

"Nanimo." he said simly, kissing the red-head once more to silence him, when tattooed brows furrowed and he opened his mouth again.

There will be enought time to talk later.

* * *

**Aaaah, dekita! *sprawles over her desk* :) Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Check the notes below for some phrases you might not know and please leave reviews! :)**

**Notes:**

**yaezakura =**** a kind of japanese sakura tree with large and thick flowers**

**Nanimo =**** nothing**


End file.
